It's a good morning
by Itsinyourimagination
Summary: Alex and Mitchie is having a rather great morning in bed.


Alex's breathing started getting heavier. Every inch of her body were vibrating out of ecstasy, toes curled up and head pressed down into the pillow. She could feel the girl going down on her, while she held her thighs, working her magic in a way Alex had never ever felt before. Of course, she had been with girls before, but never like this. It was just sex those times, no real intimacy, but now she was making love to the woman of her dreams. This had been everything she'd ever wanted, not just the fucking part, but everything that came with being Mitchie Torres' girlfriend.

* * *

_Hey you,_ Mitchie said after finally letting Alex get her breathing under control.

Alex could feel the blood in her body rush from on particularly place, to her face.

_Hey,_ she smiled back at her lovely girlfriend, firmly placed between her legs. This would've been an awkward position, but considering they were both still pretty aroused, they just laughed at it. Mitchie kissed her girlfriends left thigh, before removing the covers and getting out of the bed.

Alex grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled her back onto the bed.

_Where do you think you're going?_ She smirked and started tickling Mitchie.

Mitchie started giggling. _Don't do that, Alex! We have to get out of bed now_. She managed to say between the little chuckles that escaped beneath her smile.

_Oh c'mon Mitch, don't be a prude._ She smirked once again at the girl sitting on front of her with a surprised expression on her face.

_Prude? You call me a prude after what I just did to you? My God, you were screaming in ecstasy, and you call me a prude!_ Mitchie made her voice sound hurt and annoyed, but the smile hiding behind her upset expression, gave her away. Alex sneaked up behind her oh-so-naked girlfriend, started touching her in inappropriate places and giving her butterfly-kisses on her neck and back. This made Mitchie blush, but she refused to give in to temptation.

When Alex understood that Mitchie weren't going to give up so easily, she started doing the one thing Mitch loved the most in the entire world. She found the pulse-spot on her neck and stared nipping and sucking at it. The moans became unavoidable and suddenly they all came at once. This amused Alex and she slowly but surely made her way down to the inside of the thighs and up. Mitchie knew she had lost the fight now.

Alex started working harder on her girlfriend, determined to make her come once again. The two girls' bodies worked together as a machine. Mitchie leant her head back towards Alex's shoulder, kissing her cheek from below. Their breathing became heavy again, revealing their lust to each other. Mitchie finally gave in and turned around pushing the other girl down into the sheets.

_God, you really have me wrapped around your finger don't you?_ Mitchie said, chuckling at Alex. Alex answered with a smirk, before moving her hands down on the girl sitting on top of her.

* * *

_Fuck! ALEX, you horny little bastard!_ Mitchie woke up in a panic. She looked at the clock, showing the hour of 2. Mitchies outbreak made Alex barely wake up.

_Whaat?_ Alex asked in a sleepy tone, trying not to get to excited.

_Get up you brat! Its 2.04, and I have work in half'n hour. You have to drive me there. _One annoyed rushed out of bed.

_But Mitch, I'm tired, I wanna sleep._ She groaned at her girlfriend, making a serious frown on her face, just to show her dissatisfaction.

_No, you were the one keeping me up all night, and as I recall, this morning._ She frowned back at the girl under the covers.

_And as I recall it, you weren't exactly going out of your way to keep me away. And as I recall, you were completely in on it. What were you saying.. let me see. yeah; I screamed in ecstasy. _She gave her girlfriend a wink as she pulled the covers aside and got up, showing all of her skin to her also-naked girlfriend. Mitchie blushed.

_Yeah, well, I'm late so whatever_. She turned around and headed for the bathroom.

..

_Are you coming or what? _Mitchie asked her girlfriend who were just about to get dressed.

_I thought you had to go to work in a half an hour._ Alex yelled back.

_Just realized it's Saturday. I have the whole day off_. Mitchies voice had a special ring to it, which made Alex realize what her girlfriend was suggesting.

_Are you kidding me! So you drove me up for nothing? Damn woman!_ Alex groaned at the thought of this.

_Oh well, we're already up, so why don't you come join me, and we'll make the best out of it. _Alex could _hear_ the smirk on Mitch's face when saying this. And since this sounded oh-so-lovely, she dropped whatever she held in her hands and ran out to join her girlfriend in the hot'n steamy shower.


End file.
